Fighting For a Cure
by Alchemist55
Summary: The Flock has found the ultimate prize. A cure for their special powers. But this socalled cure comes at a very, very high price...
1. The News Tells The Truth For Once

Fighting For a Cure

**Ello, peeps I have returned with a new fan fic! This story has very short chaps and I always repost chaps. Don't get mad. The way I write. And I luv to always dedicate each chap. This chap is dedicated to… TIM! Tim is one of my best friends and always has been my mentor at skateboarding. Now, on with the story…**

**Chapter One: The news tells the truth for once**

Me, Iggy and Fang sat on the crappy couch, not beliving what the news was saying. It was saying that we, the people had fiannaliy discovered a cure for the kids effected by the so-called School. I was so happy that I wanted to scream. Fang gave me a dead stare that said don't even think about brining the whole flock. I gave him a look right back that said I was the oldest and the leader so shut your mouth. He fiannaliy backed down. "Well, get Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. We're going to find this cure…


	2. The Gang Splits Up

Fighting For a Cure

**Ello, peeps I have returned with a new fan fic! This story has very short chaps and I always repost chaps. Don't get mad. The way I write. And I luv to always dedicate each chap. This chap is dedicated to… TIM! Tim is one of my best friends and always has been my mentor at skateboarding. Now, on with the story…**

**Chapter One: The news tells the truth for once**

Me, Iggy and Fang sat on the crappy couch, not beliving what the news was saying. It was saying that we, the people had fiannaliy discovered a cure for the kids effected by the so-called School. I was so happy that I wanted to scream. Fang gave me a dead stare that said don't even think about brining the whole flock. I gave him a look right back that said I was the oldest and the leader so shut your mouth. He fiannaliy backed down. "Well, get Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. We're going to find this cure…

**Once again my friends, it is time to jump into our story. We're just going to go right to chap two!**

**Chapter Two: The Gang splits up**

Well, I have to tell you. This next part will break your hearts. Iggy left us last night. He left a note saying once a freak, always a freak. I think it was just a ploy. He wanted it just as bad as we did…

IN NEW YORK, IGGY AWAITS THE INJECTION OF THE CURE…

Iggy was chained down. The fake note he had left worked. The man grabbed a needle and Iggy notices that he dropped it. _Dammit. Just a couple more minutes I have to sweat out…_ He felt himself tensing up. He looked to see if the man had already injected the needle. No. He hadn't. That's when a window shattered and a tall man walked in. He grabbed the man by the throat and simply snapped his neck, like it was a little rag doll, he threw to one side of the room. Then the shadows fell off, and staring right at Iggy was Fang. "I want my cure." Said Fang…


	3. A Fight To The Death

Fighting For a Cure

**Ello, peeps I have returned with a new fan fic! This story has very short chaps and I always repost chaps. Don't get mad. The way I write. And I luv to always dedicate each chap. This chap is dedicated to… TIM! Tim is one of my best friends and always has been my mentor at skateboarding. Now, on with the story…**

**Chapter One: The news tells the truth for once**

Me, Iggy and Fang sat on the crappy couch, not beliving what the news was saying. It was saying that we, the people had fiannaliy discovered a cure for the kids effected by the so-called School. I was so happy that I wanted to scream. Fang gave me a dead stare that said don't even think about brining the whole flock. I gave him a look right back that said I was the oldest and the leader so shut your mouth. He fiannaliy backed down. "Well, get Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. We're going to find this cure…

**Once again my friends, it is time to jump into our story. We're just going to go right to chap two!**

**Chapter Two: The Gang splits up**

Well, I have to tell you. This next part will break your hearts. Iggy left us last night. He left a note saying once a freak, always a freak. I think it was just a ploy. He wanted it just as bad as we did…

IN NEW YORK, IGGY AWAITS THE INJECTION OF THE CURE…

Iggy was chained down. The fake note he had left worked. The man grabbed a needle and Iggy notices that he dropped it. _Dammit. Just a couple more minutes I have to sweat out…_ He felt himself tensing up. He looked to see if the man had already injected the needle. No. He hadn't. That's when a window shattered and a tall man walked in. He grabbed the man by the throat and simply snapped his neck, like it was a little rag doll, he threw to one side of the room. Then the shadows fell off, and staring right at Iggy was Fang. "I want my cure." Said Fang…

**Ello, my eager little friends! We are back wid chap three! This next chap is dedicated to… ALL OF YOU! I can't be more thankful for all the reviews I get! I love you all. You're my lifeline and keep me going all this time. Thank you. Now that I just got really emotional, lets get to the story…**

**Chapter Three: A Fight To The Death, A Death Right After**

Iggy instantly snapped into overdrive and ripped himself out of the chair. SMACK! He heard Fang 's jaw snap. He was still fine though. He charged at Iggy, fists at the ready. "You never really knew how to fight!" Iggy said as he dodged one of Fang's punches. That's when Iggy shoved his fist right through Fangs' chest. "I…I thought we were family. Look at what this stupid cure has done to us…" Fang was fading fast. Iggy felt his heart slowing down. Iggy grabbed his heart and gave a big tug. Vocal Cords and all came right out. "I want it more than you do." Iggy crept over to the needle and injected himself. His skin all of a sudden began to bubble. He was starting to bleed all over. His skin was falling off, eyes melting. "IT'S A TRAP!" He screamed as he fell ten thousand feet out a broken window, wings on fire…


	4. THE ENd

Fighting For a Cure

**Ello, peeps I have returned with a new fan fic! This story has very short chaps and I always repost chaps. Don't get mad. The way I write. And I luv to always dedicate each chap. This chap is dedicated to… TIM! Tim is one of my best friends and always has been my mentor at skateboarding. Now, on with the story…**

**Chapter One: The news tells the truth for once**

Me, Iggy and Fang sat on the crappy couch, not beliving what the news was saying. It was saying that we, the people had fiannaliy discovered a cure for the kids effected by the so-called School. I was so happy that I wanted to scream. Fang gave me a dead stare that said don't even think about brining the whole flock. I gave him a look right back that said I was the oldest and the leader so shut your mouth. He fiannaliy backed down. "Well, get Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. We're going to find this cure…

**Once again my friends, it is time to jump into our story. We're just going to go right to chap two!**

**Chapter Two: The Gang splits up**

Well, I have to tell you. This next part will break your hearts. Iggy left us last night. He left a note saying once a freak, always a freak. I think it was just a ploy. He wanted it just as bad as we did…

IN NEW YORK, IGGY AWAITS THE INJECTION OF THE CURE…

Iggy was chained down. The fake note he had left worked. The man grabbed a needle and Iggy notices that he dropped it. _Dammit. Just a couple more minutes I have to sweat out…_ He felt himself tensing up. He looked to see if the man had already injected the needle. No. He hadn't. That's when a window shattered and a tall man walked in. He grabbed the man by the throat and simply snapped his neck, like it was a little rag doll, he threw to one side of the room. Then the shadows fell off, and staring right at Iggy was Fang. "I want my cure." Said Fang…

**Ello, my eager little friends! We are back wid chap three! This next chap is dedicated to… ALL OF YOU! I can't be more thankful for all the reviews I get! I love you all. You're my lifeline and keep me going all this time. Thank you. Now that I just got really emotional, lets get to the story…**

**Chapter Three: A Fight To The Death, A Death Right After**

Iggy instantly snapped into overdrive and ripped himself out of the chair. SMACK! He heard Fang 's jaw snap. He was still fine though. He charged at Iggy, fists at the ready. "You never really knew how to fight!" Iggy said as he dodged one of Fang's punches. That's when Iggy shoved his fist right through Fangs' chest. "I…I thought we were family. Look at what this stupid cure has done to us…" Fang was fading fast. Iggy felt his heart slowing down. Iggy grabbed his heart and gave a big tug. Vocal Cords and all came right out. "I want it more than you do." Iggy crept over to the needle and injected himself. His skin all of a sudden began to bubble. He was starting to bleed all over. His skin was falling off, eyes melting. "IT'S A TRAP!" He screamed as he fell ten thousand feet out a broken window, wings on fire…

**Chapter Four: THE END**

I sat on the couch, wondering what to do…

THE END


End file.
